All For You...
by Indigo X
Summary: This is something I wrote inspired by a picture that my friend Lowellius drew for me. Sigma finally meets his end... in a very unexpected manner. Not connected to any game or event in particular, but I thought I'd share it. ^^ PG-13 for death.


All For You  
a MMX ficcy by lil' Indy  
  
Notes: This probably takes place during a post-X5 battle. I'm not sure... I just wrote it down in about half an hour after seeing a picture that Lowellius drew for me. The lyrics are part of the song 'Roses are Red' by Aqua. All charachters excepting Indy and BlackKnight belong to Capcom and stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Roses are red and violets are blue,  
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you..."  
  
It was one of those moments where time just... froze. Where the world around you just stopped moving, everything ground to a screeching halt. And there was X, lying on the floor, trying to move but too badly wounded to rise. And there was BlackKnight, beam cutlass drawn, ready to strike. And in front of BlackKnight, there was Indy. Her jaw set. Her Magenta Blade held in a defensive position. Unafraid. Poor thing, she had no idea of the power he'd put into the BlackKnight. BlackKnight was his ultimate weapon, and he'd cut through her beam - and her- as if she were naught but soft butter.  
  
"You can't let it happen. You can't." There was that stirring in the back of his mind again. It had always been there... but never this strong before. He tried in vain not to listen, but still it spoke, like an echo that won't fade. "Stop him! You have to save her!" "I won't! This is my moment of glory, and I won't let you interfere!" "I don't have a choice, then." "And what are you going to do?" "I'm taking my life back. I'm taking it back NOW." "Fool. You're no match for me..."  
  
Sigma had been a prisoner in his own mind for around the better part of five years now. For five years, he'd had little choice but to watch in terror from the inside while the Dark Thing used his body and his power to commit horrible, unspeakable crimes. He'd tried to break free numerous times, all of which had met with spectacular failure. But this time... this time, if it didn't work... then Indy, the one he loved the best, was doomed. And he'd be trapped in here, weeping while his body and the Dark Thing laughed. "Maybe, maybe not... but I'm not going to sit here and watch anymore!" And in desparation, he lunged... and his prison shattered, and the Dark Thing screamed. And Sigma grinned. Nothing was more painful and venomous to evil than the power of good intentions. With a great yell, Sigma regained control of his body at last, drew the Devil's Edge, and dashed toward the BlackKnight and Indy...  
  
And the BlackKnight brought his cutlass down. Indy winced and waited for the impact. But the impact never came. Instead, there was a great yell. A push. A cry. The sound of plasma cutting through metal. And three great clatters- The BlackKnight's head. The BlackKnight's body. And Sigma. All falling to the floor, never to rise again.  
  
"Roses are red and violets are blue,  
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you..."  
  
Drip. Drip. Was it raining? With a soft moan, Sigma opened his eyes. No, it wasn't raining. Indy was holding him...and she was crying. He raised his hand to wipe her tears away... he was surprised at the effort it took. He gently caressed her cheek. "Don't cry... please don't..." He winced, suddenly aware of a great, stinging pain in his chest. Looking down, he noticed a great, deep slash. Through his torso armor, into his flesh, going, he guessed, about halfway through him. A mortal wound.  
  
"You're a moron, you know that? A complete and total moron." She said it with anger and she said it with love at once. And she was right, he WAS a moron, but not for saving her. "Indigo... please forgive me..." "Sigma, stop it. I can't let you die this way." "Nothing... can stop it now. Things have come full circle for me. I just need to know that... I need to know...that you've forgiven me."  
  
She bowed her head, her bangs obscuring her eyes. More tears fell onto Sigma's face. "Anything. I could forgive you anything. You know that." Sigma sighed, smiled softly. He let himself fall back into her arms. "X had better take good care of you. Tell him that for me." He felt a kind of peace wash over him. The wound in his chest didn't really hurt him anymore. Eyes, he thought, look your last. Arms, take one last embrace.   
  
"Indy..." He murmured it with his last breath. "I love you..."  
  
She kissed his lips, cradled him in her arms. "And I love you."  
  
"Roses are red, and violets are blue  
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you."  
  



End file.
